This invention relates to a scraping apparatus for a track assembly and more particularly to a scraping assembly that will remove foreign matter from the idler member of a track assembly.
It is very common for construction machines to be operated in very hostile environments, especially those propelled by the use of track assemblies. In most instances the machine, such as a track-type tractor for instance, will be operated over all types of soil in a variety of conditions that includes mud, dust, and sand. The track assemblies by nature of their design are subjected to a high degree of wear. The wear is greatly accelerated when operated in certain types of soils such as sand, tar sand or other well-known abrasive materials.
During the operation of the track-type machine, the track links and track shoes pickup materials as they contact the ground and carry it upward, over the lower run of the track assembly as the track chain rotates. When in the elevated position, the debris becomes loosened from the upper track components and drops down onto the lower run of the track. When this occurs, the debris often falls on the contact surfaces, or wear surfaces, of the various track chain components. When this material is gritty or naturally abrasive, the wear, due to the constant contact between the surfaces, is greatly accelerated. The wear surfaces of particular concern include the wear rails of the track links and the tread portions of the track rollers and the track idler.
Because of this long standing problem several attempts have been made to provide various scaper and/or guard assemblies to prevent the build up of material on the track chain components or to deflect the debris away from critical areas. While some of these designs have been known to operate with some success, the overall mass of the guarding components is often excessive, adding to the weight and cost of the machine. The same can be said with some scraper designs, which, in many cases, are relatively intricate. In some instances, the designs incorporate a detailed profile that matches that of one or more track chain components and functions to remove material from various components as they rotate during the operation of the machine. These types of designs add significantly to the cost of the manufacture, it also adds to the cost of the replacement parts.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a scraping apparatus is provided for a track assembly. The scraping apparatus includes a frame and an idler rotatably mounted to the frame. The idler has an upraised center portion and a pair of contact surfaces positioned on opposite sides of the center portion. The idler is mounted to the frame in a manner wherein the contact surfaces are positioned for engagement with the track assembly. A scraper assembly is provided that includes a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end portion defines a pair of spaced scraping portions aligned and positioned to interact with the contact surfaces of the idler. The first end portion defining an upraised portion continuously formed with the pair of scraping portions. The upraised portion of the scraper assembly conforms to the upraised center portion of the idler. The second end portion of the scraper assembly is mounted to the frame.